A Lonely Picture
by Neurotic-16
Summary: What if, when time came out of hell, Bobby wasn't the first person he visited? A supernatural/Buffy crossover with the pairing Faith/Dean.


**Basic plot: **What if, when dean came out of hell, Bobby wasn't the first person he visited?

**Disclaimer: **Dean and Sam Winchester (sadly) belong to Eric Kripke and Faith, Angel, and Buffy are property of Joss whedon, but i will have them all one day! *and queue evil laughter*

Faith turned the music up on the radio, letting her body sway to the rhythm of the song; it was her way of letting it all out, and with her preoccupied mind it was something she really needed, her life was never easy on the contrary it was full of loss and suffering, two words that she was very familiar with. She owed her friends; she really did especially Angel and Buffy.

But the one person who really understood her, the one person who actually got her and accepted her flaws was gone. It hurt her inside, she thought that she was over it but she was just denying herself, whenever her thoughts drifted towards him it hurt her and she hated it, she despised it with the same passion that drove her to love him. She never really admitted it to him but after finally realizing that she had lost him forever, it hit her like a rock in the face. She regretted it too, the fact that she never told him and she tried every possible way to tell him.

Willow tried to bring him back; she spent weeks trying to conjure up spells, anything really that could return him to her but it didn't work, the deal was too powerful and restricting and though Faith didn't wanted to admit it, she was broken up inside. She tried so much to get her mind off him, slaying usually did the trick but that feeling always returned, along with that grin of his which revolved in her mind constantly.

She never got a hold of him after he had left and he'd never told her about the deal he made with the demon which pissed her off and she never understood until today why he had never told her but a month after she'd left a message on his cell phone his brother had called her saying that they needed to talk and she instinctively knew that something was wrong, even though he refused to tell her what.

They met the following evening at a nearby café, she remembered the look in his eyes when he locked gazes with her, his eyes were completely devoid of their mirth, he had a little stubble the result of not shaving for a day of so and the dark circles were prominent under his eyes, her eyes slowly drifted towards the Chevy impala and her stomach lurched when she saw the driver's seat empty.

She was always straight to the point and hated bullshit, so she went straight to question that was haunting her very existence and asked him where his older brother was. She saw his eyes avoid her as they concentrated hard on the glass of coffee in front of him; even he refused to believe what had happened, she asked him again this time a little harder with raw emotion plaguing every word.

The words cut though her like a knife, "Dean…. He's… he's gone, Faith."

Hunting the supernatural was a great deal of hard work, she knew that for a fact but she never imagined that Dean Winchester of all people would go, not like this. Sam slowly began to tell her everything, about the deal, about how Dean had sacrificed himself in exchange for Sam's life. She tried to wrap her mind around all that was coming out of his mouth but she refused too. She felt bad for him too, she knew how attached the two brothers were and on some emotional level she could connect to Sam and the feeling of loss that he felt.

She remembered going home and repeatedly punching the walls, until her knuckles were covered with a mixture of concrete and blood, she screamed, trying to let out the pent up anger and uselessness that she felt. She was a slayer dammit, she was able to save everyone but why did she have to watch her loved ones go? She never cried in her life, for her, crying was letting her body over power her mind which was a sign of weakness, but she that night as she lay crumpled up in bed like a broken rag doll, Faith Lehane cried in the sanctuary of her hotel room. She was never going to be the same, but she wasn't going to show it, not to anyone. That night she lay on her bed, willing herself to sleep as she imagined Dean pressing his warm body against his, wrapping his arms protectively around her just like he used to.

She kept an occasional tap on Sam and they talked once in a while but she saw no change in him and neither of them mentioned him, it was mutual and they kept it that way.

Faith snapped out of her revere when someone knocked on the door of her room, she wrapped the towel around her wet body and went to answer the door, a stake tucked firmly in her fist which she expertly hid.

She peered her head out of the door and her eyes widened in shock, feeling her sight betray her for a second, she swore that she saw Dean standing there she cleared her mind, it was probably just the bell boy…

"So what, you're not going to let me in?" That teasing tone of voice that grin of his… it was definitely not the bell boy.

Shock overwhelmed her entire body as she stared at the man in front of her, the man that she loved, the man that was dead. That's right, he was dead and even after she and Sam tried so hard, he never came back, so why now?

"Get out," hostility marred her features, refusing to believe that it was Dean; the stake itched in her hand as it wished to penetrate the doppelgangers fake body. How dare a demon stoop so slow? The two parts of her mind debated on what to do, the logical part said to kill IT immediately but a part of her, sensed no danger from him.

"Faith, it's me. Let me in and I'll explain,' he reasoned, bringing his hands up to the level of his chest, only to block an incoming punch from her side, he was more on the defensive as her rain of punches and kicks resumed driving him into the corridor of the hotel. He had rarely seen her in such a state unless she was really angry.

To avoid drawing any attention from the neighboring rooms, he blocked her punch grabbing her fist firmly but gently and shoving her into the room nimbly dodging the attacks from the stake, instead of calming her it only sent her off edge, before he had the chance to talk to her she roundhouse kicked him sending him flying against the wall.

He got up and coughed before spearing her to the floor, pinning her securely to floor.

She struggled underneath him but he was going to make his point known, "your real name is Faith Lehane, you're originally from Boston and stayed with Buffy at Sunny Dale, we met at a nearby bar there and had one hell of a night if I can say so myself after wards you decided to stick around with Sam and I, and if you can stop trying to kick me or head butt me, I'll tell you that everything's five by five and you look hot in towel."

Faith stopped her attempts to dismember him and focused only on his face, he was grinning at her after he made his little observation about her in a towel and his green eyes were glowing brightly, the words he said sounded exactly like something he would say, no mistake about that and as much as she wanted to believe it she wasn't going to succumb to her feelings, "you're dead," she replied venomously, head butting him when she felt his grip loosen on her, she flipped him over and was on top this time with her dagger to his neck.

Dean began to wrestle the dagger out of her hands, with a force she swiped the dagger at his neck, quickly rolling out of the way Dean managed to escape with a nick on his shoulder, his breath was coming in short as he got up and raised an eyebrow at Faith who stood there motionless, the pure silver dagger dropped from her fist and it hit the ground with a clink.

"Believe me n-" Dean was cut off by Faith's lips as they firmly pressed against his; instinctively his hands went to her waist and lingered there before they went to her shoulders, enveloping her in a hug, his hand caressed her face as he yearned more of her touch, the kiss began deeper as Faith's hands dug into his hair pulling him closer, not wanting to let go.

The two finally surfaced for air and gazed into each other's eyes, Faith lay her head on his chest as he wrapped her arms around him. "I was dead. Faith, I was in hell but the next thing I knew, I was back. I don't know how," he didn't care about that, not at the moment anyways, it could wait; everything could wait when it came to her. Her memory drove him further and he wasn't going to let it go, no anymore.

"Does Sam know?" She asked, kissing his hand. She knew how he was able to find her; he always knew where to look.

Dean shook his head and kissed her head, "I wasn't able to get a hold of him, I have to go find him, tell him what happened and how it happened."

Faith let go of him and quickly changed her clothes, much to Dean's disappointment. She raised an eyebrow at him as he successfully caught the gun that she threw at him. Dean read her look and made a face, "what, now?.... Okay fine, but I'm taking a reign check wildcat."

"Whatever you want, Wnchester."

Yeah, it was good to be back.

************************************************************************

**Authors notes: **Well, this was written for a friend of mine as a late christmas gift, hope you all enjoyed it. Ahem, reviews ^_^


End file.
